Walking the demon
by 7thRaven
Summary: Es ist jetzt zehn Jahre her, dass wir Sephiroth und die drei ödipal komplexierten Brüder ins Ab be­ziehungsweise Jenseits befördert haben. Zehn Jahre, in denen gewisse Leute durchaus hätten ver­nünftig werden können...


Es begab sich aber zu der Zeit, als Rufus Präsident von ShinRa war...

Verdammt, wer hat wieder in meinem Notizbuch herumgekritzelt? Was ich eigentlich sagen woll­te, war:

Es ist jetzt zehn Jahre her, dass wir Sephiroth und die drei ödipal komplexierten Brüder ins Ab- be­ziehungsweise Jenseits befördert haben. Zehn Jahre, in denen gewisse Leute durchaus hätten ver­nünftig werden können. Aber nein, tatsächlich meine ich, sogar eine weitere Degeneration bemerkt zu haben. Erstaunlich – das hatte ich selbst bei diesen Gestalten nicht mehr für möglich gehalten.

Verzeihen Sie, ich habe vergessen, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Vincent Valentine; sie, ge­schätzter Leser, dürfen mich Vincent nennen.

Derzeit befinde ich mich im Keller des „Ninth Hell", des wohl übelsten Bordells in ganz Midgar. Für gewöhnlich wohnt es sich in Kellern recht angenehm, vorausgesetzt, man hat nicht wie ich das Zimmer zwischen dem Dark Room und dem Folterkeller zugeteilt bekommen. In letzterem toben sich übrigens Elena und Tseng des öfteren aus... aber lassen wir das. Sagen wir einfach, ich bekom­me eine Menge Dinge mit, die kein denkendes Wesen wissen will.

Sie werden sich vermutlich fragen, wie ich in diesem Bordell und Swingerclub unter der Leitung von Tifa Lockhart stranden konnte. Die Antwort ist ebenso simpel wie deprimierend - jene Bande von Grenzdebilen, die sich meine Freunde schimpfen, hat meinen Sarg hier unten einbetoniert. Nun werden Sie vielleicht einwenden, dass es auch jeder andere Sarg an jedem anderen Ort getan hätte. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht: ich mag meinen Sarg. Nachdem ich dreißig Jahre darin geschlafen habe, hänge ich wirklich an ihm. Die bloße Vorstellung, zu welch schmutzigen Aktivitäten mein ge­liebtes Ruhelager in meiner Abwesenheit aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach genutzt werden würde, be­wirkte, dass mir buchstäblich die Haare zu Berge standen. Es erforderte eine Unmenge von Clouds Haargel und -spray sowie tatkräftiger Mithilfe von Nanaki, sie wieder in eine halbwegs normale Po­sition zu bringen...

Apropos Nanaki: können Sie sich vorstellen, dass er inzwischen als Postbote arbeitet? Er mag den Job sehr, vor allem, seit man ihm gestattet hat, bissige Hunde zum Lunch zu sich zu nehmen. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass es seitdem nur noch eine verschwindend geringe Zahl von Hunden in Midgar gibt, oder?

Ich persönlich bevorzuge die ruhigen Morgenstunden, in denen nur Aerith und Cait Sith auf den Beinen sind. Cait bereitet sich dann mit ein wenig Tantra-Yoga auf seinen Arbeitstag als Müllmann im ShinRa-Wohnviertel vor. Sein Moogle leistet ihm dabei gute Dienste, sowohl als Partner beim Yoga als auch als Müllschlucker im Dienst. Es geht doch nichts über intakte Beziehungen... die es wohl nur unter ausgestopften, ferngesteuerten Pelztieren gibt.

Ah ja, ich wollte Ihnen von Aerith erzählen. Das arme Mädchen hat nie wirklich verkraftet, dass Cloud nur zu bereitwillig die ihm von Tifa angebotene Position als ihr persönlicher Sklave und all­gemeine „strippende Transe" angenommen hat. Es hat sie so tief getroffen, dass sie Marlenes Bei­spiel folgte und sich im horizontalen Gewerbe engagierte. Nach der dritten Abtreibung gab sie diese Beschäftigung jedoch wieder auf. Nun ist sie als Reinigungskraft hier angestellt; manchmal begeg­ne ich ihr, wenn sie, das Haar unter einem rosa Kopftuch verborgen, die Zigarre zwischen den Zäh­nen und bewaffnet mit Schrubber und Schnapsflasche durch die Gänge poltert, unbeschreibliche Obszönitäten murmelnd. Wie ich schon sagte: armes Ding.

Knarrend öffnet sich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer. Alles in mir verkrampft sich, und am liebsten würde ich aus Leibeskräften schreien. Ich weiß nur zu gut, wer beziehungsweise was jetzt kommt.

„Vincie! Zeit zum Tageslichtgehen!"

Es ist schlimm genug, dass meine so genannten Freunde der Meinung sind, ich bräuchte wenigstens drei Mal am Tag dreißig Minuten Sonnenlicht. Doch noch schlimmer ist, dass sie die Person, die ich auf dieser Welt am meisten hasse, mit dieser Aufgabe betraut haben.

„Vinciiiieeee...! Komm zu Onkel Hojo...!"

Entsetzt versuche ich, in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zurück zu weichen. Wohlgemerkt: ich ver­suche. Denn jenes unselige Dämonenvieh namens Chaos, mit dem ich mir „dank" Hojo einen Körper teile, kann mich genauso wenig ausstehen wie ich ihn. Und er findet großen Gefallen daran, mich in einer solchen Situation zu sehen. Diese Vorliebe teilt er offensichtlich mit meinen „Freunden", die so sehr um mein Wohl besorgt sind, dass sie mich um jeden Preis dem Tageslicht aussetzen wollen – selbst wenn das impliziert, dass ich von einem geistesgestörten, sadistischen Wissenschaftler mittels Halsband und Leine quer durch Midgar geschleift werde.

„Na komm, Vincie, Vincie, Vincie...!"

Hilflos werde ich Zeuge, wie Chaos die Kontrolle über meinen Körper übernimmt; meine Füße tragen mich wie von selbst bis zu diesem Perversling. Unfähig, mich zu rühren, muss ich zulassen, dass Hojo mir das Halsband umlegt und die Leine einhakt. Der Dämon ist äußerst erfreut darüber, dass mir das Ganze derart zuwider ist...

Wehrlos folge ich dem Zug der Leine und stolpere hinter Hojo her. Auf dem Flur kommt uns Aerith entgegen. Sie begrüßt uns mit einem herzlichen „#&$§" und putzt dann weiter ihrer Wege.

Der irre Wissenschaftler zerrt mich die Treppe hinauf in den Barbereich, wo Cloud gerade eine seiner Stripnummern übt. Derjenige, der ihm dieses rosa Rüschenkleid aufgeschwatzt hat, verdient definitiv die Todesstrafe.

Tifa und Barret, der hier als Türsteher arbeitet, sehen sich die schaurige Darbietung an und sparen nicht mit bissiger Kritik à la „Beweg die Hüften, Schlampe!" Ich ahne böses... und richtig: Hojo befestigt die Leine an einem Barhocker, lässt sich auf demselben nieder und beginnt widerwärtigerweise, meinen Nacken zu streicheln. Ich schüttle mich vor Ekel, und Chaos schnurrt in meinem Inneren begeistert. Sowohl er als auch Hojo weiden sich an meiner Abscheu. Der Professor geht sogar so weit, mich an der Leine näher zu sich zu ziehen und mir einen Arm um die Taille zu legen.

„Ganz ruhig, Vincie",säuselt er. „Sieh dir Cloud an..."

Alles, nur das nicht! Dieses perverse Gezappel ist so ziemlich das abartigste, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Und glauben Sie mir, ich habe eine rege Phantasie. Leider findet Chaos die Darbietung erbaulich, was bedeutet, dass ich tatsächlich zusehen muss.

„Sieh genau hin... das könntest du auch... So ein Kleid würde dir bestimmt gut stehen..."

Sie haben recht: es gibt abartigeres als Clouds Darbietung, nämlich so ziemlich alles, was sich in Hojos krankem Hirn abspielt. Noch während ich versuche, den Schock zu verarbeiten, stellt Chaos sich Hojos Drohung bildlich vor und schüttelt sich förmlich vor Lachen. Für einen Moment erlange ich die Herrschaft über meinen Körper zurück, winde mich panisch aus Hojos Umarmung und weiche so weit zurück, wie es die Leine zulässt. Ehe ich diese jedoch von meinem Halsband lösen kann, übernimmt Chaos wieder. Frustriert knirsche ich mit den Zähnen.

„Komm kuscheln, Vince..."

Ich schließe die Augen und versuche, mich mit meinem Schicksal abzufinden, als...

„Juuuuuhuuuuu...!"

...als ES die Szene betritt. Wissen Sie, das „Ninth Hell" hat für jedwedes mögliche Bedürfnis, für jede perverse Neigung seiner Kunden vorgesorgt. Für den Durchschnittsmasochisten hat Tifa eine „Domina" engagiert (auch wenn ich persönlich der Meinung bin, dass Rude in High Heels und Lacklederkorsett nicht besonders vorteilhaft aussieht, schon gar nicht, wenn er dabei die Peitsche schwingt); für die besonders hoffnungslosen und qualbedürftigen gibt es... Yuffie. Sie braucht sich nicht einmal zu verstellen oder auch nur umzuziehen. Bereits ihr „normales" Verhalten zwingt jeden normalen Menschen nach spätestens fünfzehn Minuten schluchzend in die Knie. Dass sie dazu noch mit einer Stimme wie eine Hochleistungs-Kreissäge ausgestattet ist, macht sie endgültig zur perfekten Besetzung für diesen Job. Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, wie krank man sein kann...

„Hallihallo, Vinciiiieeee! Wie geht's unserer übergroßen Fledermaus denn heute?" Für Yuffie gilt das selbe wie für Chaos: wir konnten uns noch nie leiden.

„Gut – bis du aufgetaucht bist", gebe ich zuckersüß zurück. Natürlich bringt mir das sofort einen scharfen Ruck an der Leine ein.

„Aus", rügt Hojo mich schleimig. „Wie willst du dich jemals in die Gesellschaft einfügen, wenn du selbst zu deinen Freunden so garstig bist?"

Gar nicht. Ich kann sehr gut auf die Gesellschaft verzichten. Und diese Leute sind nicht, ich betone nicht, meine Freunde!

„Wirklich, dein Therapeut macht sich auch große Sorgen um dich!", schwadroniert das Pseudo-Genie weiter, als er mich nicht gerade sanft davon abhält, mit roher Gewalt auf Yuffies herausgestreckte Zunge zu reagieren.

Ah... mein Therapeut. Eine weitere „großartige" Idee, meine Resozialisation zu fördern. Da es niemand für nötig befunden hatte, mich von dieser Maßnahme in Kenntnis zu setzen, habe ich die ersten drei Kandidaten für religiöse Eiferer gehalten und umgehend... nun ja... entsorgt. Nun schauen Sie bitte nicht so entsetzt – Chaos hatte Hunger.

Der Umstand, der „Doktor" Bugenhagen das Leben gerettet hat, war die Tatsache, dass Nanaki, das einzige halbwegs vernünftige Wesen hier, sehr an ihm hängt... Und so besucht der alte Mann mich dreimal pro Woche, dringt fröhlich lächelnd in meine Privatsphäre ein und säuft meinen guten Cetra-Whisky. Der Ablauf dieser „Sitzungen" ist immer gleich: Bugenhagen redet, ich schweige. Nach einer Stunde schwankt er dann wieder nach oben und erstattet Hojo Bericht.

„Was ist eigentlich aus der ärztlichen Schweigepflicht geworden?", erkundige ich mich wider besseres Wissen.

Hojo grinst wie ein Kinderverführer im Park und tätschelt genüsslich mein Hinterteil. Oh, wenn ich könnte, würde ich ihn... „Aber, aber, Vincie! Die gilt doch nicht für Versuchsobjekte! Du weißt doch, dass du nicht einmal mehr einen gültigen Personalausweis hast!"

Danke. Genau diese Erinnerung habe ich jetzt wirklich gebraucht! Ich murmle einen Ausdruck, den ich aus Aeriths reichhaltigem Vokabular übernommen habe, und wende mich demonstrativ ab. Dankenswerterweise hat Cloud inzwischen seine Bemühungen, erotisch zu wirken, eingestellt.Das bedeutet allerdings nur, dass Hojo und ich jetzt aufbrechen werden.

Gut gelaunt zerrt er mich durch die Straßen, gelegentliche, auf meine Person bezogene zweideutige Angebote mit einem tadelnden „Finger weg! Das gehört mir!", quittierend.

Langsam sollte ich mich wohl daran gewöhnt haben, doch noch immer sind diese Spaziergänge für mich nichts anderes als peinlich und demütigend. Chaos und Hojo hingegen haben ihre helle Freude daran.

Wir gehen unsere übliche Runde und machen dann noch einen Abstecher ins ShinRa-Gebäude. Hojo überprüft kurz den Fortschritt einiger seiner perversen Experimente, bevor er seinen monatlichen Finanzbericht bei Rufus abliefert. Mir wird gleich wieder schlecht, als der Präsident sich bei Hojo erkundigt, ob Yuffie heute Abend schon ausgebucht ist. Kein Kommentar...

Auf dem Rückweg besorgen wir noch in Don Corneo's Pizza Cave (ja, Sie können mir ruhig glauben...) das Abendessen für die gesamte Belegschaft. Selbstverständlich „darf" ich die Schachteln nach Hause tragen. Allein das schwache Zappeln von Clouds extra großer Pizza Midgaria erstickt jeden Wunsch nach Nahrungsaufnahme bereits im Keim.

Als wir schließlich wieder im Club ankommen, treiben sich dort bereits die ersten Lüstlinge... ähm, Gäste, herum. Zwischen den erbärmlichen Gestalten entdecke ich Reno, der mit einem Eimer voller zuckender Tentakel umher geht und versucht, diese an den Mann bzw. die Frau zu bringen. Man soll es nicht glauben – er schafft es sogar, die Dinger loszuwerden. „Wollen Sie einen schleimigen, extra dicken Tentakel kaufen...? Oh, hi Vince!" Reno hat einen äußerst seltsamen Weg gewählt, sein Gehalt aufzubessern... Vielleicht tut er das aber auch nur, um in Rudes Nähe sein zu können... oder, um sich dessen Tarife leisten zu können. Ich will es nicht wissen... Er klopft mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter und nähert sich bereits seinem nächsten „Opfer". „Hallo, guter Mann! Wollen Sie nicht einen Tentakel für Ihre reizende Begleiterin kaufen?" Kopfschüttelnd wende ich mich ab; langsam kann ich das Elend wirklich nicht mehr sehen. Ich will zurück in meinen Keller...

Vorsichtig ziehe ich an der Leine, um Hojo auf mich aufmerksam zu machen. Ausnahmsweise reagiert er sofort. „Hat mein Vincie Sehnsucht nach mir?", strahlt er.

„Nein", grolle ich, „Sehnsucht nach meinem Keller!"

Er tätschelt mir wohlwollend den Kopf und löst endlich das dreimal verfluchte Halsband. „Na, dann lauf", sagt er widerlich großzügig.

Das lasse ich mir natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Eilig schlängle ich mich durch die notgeile Meute und fliehe in mein Zimmer.

Endlich habe ich etwas Zeit für mich! Erleichtert ziehe ich das Buch „Selbstmitleid, Depressionen und Schuldgefühle – Ein Ratgeber für tragische Helden" aus dem Regal und lasse mich auf mein großzügig mit Spinnweben überzogenes Sofa fallen. Himmlisch, diese Ruhe... wenn man mal von den Geräuschen aus den Nebenräumen absieht. Abwesend öffne ich den Karton mit meiner Pizza Morbida, nehme ein Stück und beiße hinein. Hm, extra Küchenschaben...! Für wenige kostbare Momente ist meine Welt beinahe in Ordnung. Jedenfalls so lange, bis die Tür erneut aufgerissen wird. „Schatz, ich bin zu Hause!"

Hatte er nicht versprochen, bis morgen Nachmittag unterwegs zu sein? „Hallo, Cid...", seufze ich.

„Isst du schon wieder dieses ungesunde Zeug?", fragt er und angelt sich im selben Moment ein großes Stück meiner Pizza.

Ich brummle zustimmend und stecke die Nase wieder in mein Buch, realitätsfernerweise hoffend, dass Highwind den Hinweis versteht. Natürlich habe ich Pech.

„Vince...?"

Ich mache mir erst gar nicht die Mühe, aufzusehen. „Was?"

„Hast du mich vermisst?" Er wirft sich neben mich auf das Sofa, schlingt mir einen Arm um die Schultern und sieht mich erwartungsvoll an – das übliche Procedere, wenn er mal wieder Sex will.

„Wolltest du nicht erst morgen wieder hier sein?", frage ich statt einer klaren Antwort (die ihm mit Sicherheit nicht gefallen würde).

„Nja", macht er und haucht mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Aber in diesem $&§-Gasthof war das Bier viel zu teuer. Also bin ich sofort nach dem Beladen des Schiffs zurückgekommen."

„Oh", mache ich mitfühlend, sofort meine Chance erkennend. „Du musst müde sein."

„Geht", murmelt er und schiebt seine Hand in den Kragen meines Umhangs. „Ich will dich", flüstert er heiser und in dem wenig erfolgreichen Versuch, verführerisch zu klingen. Offenbar bleibt mir heute auch wirklich gar nichts erspart.

„Cid", seufze ich entnervt.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Baby... Ich weiß doch, dass du unglaublich scharf auf mich bist..."

Selig sind die geistig Armen... Ist er wirklich so blöd, oder will er meinen Tonfall einfach nicht verstehen? Andererseits... Wenn ich mich ihm jetzt verweigere, wird er mir den ganzen Abend lang Schuldgefühle einreden. Möglicherweise verlässt er mich sogar – und dann wird Hojo durchs nichts bzw. niemanden mehr davon abgehalten, mir zu nahe zu kommen... Widerstrebend sehe ich ihn an. „Cid, ich habe einen höllischen Tag hinter mir..."

Ungeduldig beginnt er, mit meinen unteren Hemdknöpfen zu kämpfen. „Ich weiß, Baby...", murmelt er und zwingt meinen zusammengepressten Lippen einen stürmischen Kuss auf. „Lass mich nur machen... ich sorge dafür, dass du dich besser fühlst..."

Wie schön, dass er ein derart ausgeprägtes Selbstvertrauen hat! Zögernd lege ich mein Buch beiseite; mir gehen die Argumente aus, und ich will Cid aus den oben genannten Gründen nicht verärgern.

„Hilf mir ein bisschen mit diesem verdammten Umhang, hm...?",brummt er. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzen meinen Hals, als er an meinem Ohrläppchen knabbert.

Ohne weitere, ohnehin sinnlose Verzögerungsversuche öffne ich die Schnallen meines Mantels und streife das Kleidungsstück ab. Bereits jetzt fühle ich mich nackt.

„Gut so..." Meine restliche Kleidung folgen dem Umhang auf den Boden, gemeinsam mit Cids Sachen. „Du bist schön", murmelt Cid gegen meine Haut.

„Hm", mache ich unverbindlich , lasse mich hochziehen und aufs Bett dirigieren – allerdings nicht, ohne mir vorher noch mein Buch zu angeln.Wenigstens gibt er sich heute mal Mühe... Ich verbeiße mir ein Seufzen und zähle die Staubfäden an der Decke. Vielleicht sollte ich morgen doch mal wieder putzen... oder Aerith dafür eine Flasche Bone Village-Fusel zustecken und darauf hoffen, dass sie nicht im Vollrausch von der Leiter fällt.

Aha, die übliche Vorspiel-Routine also. Na schön, besser als komische Experimente. Pro forma stöhne ich ein bisschen und winde mich demonstrativ unter Cid.

„Dreh dich um", fordert er mich heiser auf. Ich gehorche augenblicklich, froh darüber, nun wenigstens keine Begeisterung mehr heucheln zu müssen; langsam bekomme ich nämlich einen Krampf in den Mundwinkeln. Erleichtert platziere ich mich auf Händen und Knien, schmiege meine Wange ins Kissen und schließe die Augen. Hoffentlich beeilt er sich...

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten unerotischen Herumfummelns muss ich diese Hoffnung allerdings begraben. Muss er eigentlich immer derartig mit dem Gleitgel herumsauen? Eigentlich habe ich keine Lust, schon wieder die Bettwäsche zu wechseln – eine Aufgabe, die ich Aerith niemals überlassen würde, da ihre Kommentare selbst mir jedes Mal die Schamesröte ins Gesicht treiben. Das selbe gilt übrigens für Cids Äußerungen während unserer derzeitigen Aktivität – ich verstehe nicht, warum er jedes Mal so ordinär wird. Aber wenn er meint...

Anstandshalber warte ich, bis er in mich eingedrungen ist, bis ich mein Buch aufschlage und mich in den Text vertiefe. Lieber zwei Minuten anspruchsvoller Lektüre, als mich zu sehr auf Cids Lautäußerungen zu konzentrieren!

Passenderweie habe ich gerade das Kapitel „Stoische Ruhe – Ein kleiner Kurs im Unbeteiligtsein" erreicht. 'Lassen Sie sich von nichts, wirklich gar nichts zu einer Reaktion bewegen' – lachhaft. Der Autor hatte offensichtlich nie sexuellen Kontakt zu Cid Highwind.

Den Grunzlauten nach zu urteilen, die besagter Pilot gerade von sich gibt, ist er sehr bald fertig. Mit einem leichten Gefühl des Bedauerns schiebe ich das Buch unter mein Kopfkissen; es ist wohl an der Zeit, wieder ein bisschen mitzumachen. Also bewege ich mich ein wenig und quäle mir ein hoffentlich wohlig klingendes Stöhnen ab. „Ooooooh, Cid...!"

Er beißt mir leicht in die Schulter. „Du geiles Stück, du", grollt er und legt seine Hand an eine Stelle, an der sie meiner Meinung nach nichts zu suchen hat. Das muss jetzt nicht wirklich sein, oder? Ich hasse es, wenn er mal wieder sein „soziales" Programm abspielt... allein schon wegen der daraus resultierenden Eiweißflecken.

In dem Moment, in dem er sich in mich ergießt, erreiche auch ich äußerst widerwillig meinen erzwungenen Höhepunkt und ruiniere somit das Laken. Hoffentlich will Cid nicht auch noch hier übernachten... Nach all diesem Stress will ich einfach nur noch in meinen Sarg. Das Bett steht eigentlich nur wegen Hojos Resozialisierungs-Plan und natürlich wegen Cid in meinem Zimmer und nimmt Platz weg...

Wie üblich verharrt Highwind noch eine Weile reglos in mir, auf meinem Rücken hängend wie ein toter Fisch. Ganz toll – weiß er nicht, dass er schwer ist? Ich denke bereits darüber nach, mich einfach mitsamt Cid hinzulegen, als er sich endlich aus mir zurückzieht und sich neben mich auf die Matratze fallen lässt.

„Cid?"

„Hmmmm... ich weiß, ich war toll, Baby..."

Idiot. „Ja, ja. Würdest du dann jetzt bitte...?" Ich winke demonstrativ in Richtung Badezimmer.

Er grummelt unwillig, steht aber auf. „Schon gut. Mach keinen Aufstand."

Ich verdrehe deutlich sichtbar die Augen, und er verschwindet im Bad, um einen feuchten Waschlappen und ein Handtuch zu holen – etwas, worauf ich nach dem Sex bestehe.

Sorgfältig reinigt Cid zuerst mich und dann sich selbst von den angefallenen Körperflüssigkeiten. Schon viel besser...

Etwas zufriedener drehe ich mich auf den Rücken und warte auf Cid, der sein Reinigungszubehör zurück ins Bad bringt und dort seine übliche postkoitale Zigarette raucht.

Schließlich kommt er wieder, legt sich erneut neben mich und zieht die Bettdecke über uns beide. Meinen Sarg kann ich also für heute Nacht vergessen.

„Gute Nacht, Cid." Damit drehe ich mich auf die Seite und ihm den Rücken zu. Eine Weile ist es herrlich still. Dann:

„Vince?"

Lass mich schlafen! „Hm?"

„Komm kuscheln..."

Entsetzt fahre ich herum; meine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf. „Nein!"

„Warum nicht?" Täusche ich mich, oder klingt er tatsächlich verletzt? Nach dem Koitus ist er immer so furchtbar sentimental!

„Bist du Hojo?", erkundige ich mich gereizt.

Er mustert mich kritisch und zieht mich dann einfach in seine Arme. Augenblicklich verkrampfe ich mich. Können diese Leute mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?

Cid beweist eine Geduld, die für ihn normalerweise absolut atypisch ist. Er hält mich einfach nur im Arm, bis ich mich langsam entspanne; dann beginnt er, mir sanft den Rücken zu streicheln. Resignierend schmiege ich mich an ihn und schließe die Augen. DAS ist jetzt gar nicht mal so übel...

Gerade, als ich eindöse, fliegt ein weiteres Mal die Tür auf. „10,0 in Pflicht und Kür!", schmettert Hojo gut gelaunt.

Ich weiß, dass ich rein körperlich niemals altern werde. Aber wenn Hojo über einen längeren Zeitraum weitere dieser Auftritte inszeniert, werde ich unweigerlich graue Haare bekommen. „Welch wunderschöner Akt zwischenmenschlicher Interaktion!"

Mir wird schwarz vor Augen. Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass er uns nicht beim Sex beobachtet hat! „Hojo...!", knurre ich drohend.

„Überwachungskameras sind eine tolle Sache", sinniert er zufrieden. „Hojo is watching you!"

Ich schaue hilfesuchend zu Cid, doch der schläft inzwischen tief und fest. Unter diesen Umständen ist mir das völlig unverständlich. „Du Mistkerl hast nicht wirklich..."

„Doch", grinst er. „Ich denke, ich werde Mister Highwind das Video zu Weihnachten verehren."

Von wegen. Vermutlich wird er es zur Anregung seiner perversen Phantasien nutzen. Nun ja... besser das, als wenn er wieder versucht, mir zu nahe zu kommen. Wohl gemerkt – versucht. Als er mir das letzte Mal zu sehr auf die Pelle gerückt ist, hat Cid ihn dafür durch halb Midgar gehetzt. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen ich Cid beinahe liebe und dankbar für seine Definition unserer Beziehung („Vincent meins!") bin. Vielleicht sollte ich seinem Drängen nachgeben und mit ihm nach Rocket Town gehen. Dann hätte ich ihn zwar 24 Stunden am Tag um mich und müsste meinen geliebten Sarg zurücklassen... aber im Gegenzug wäre ich den Großteil dieser Irren los. Spätestens nach Hojos letzter Aktion erscheint mir der Gedanke wirklich verlockend...

Ein leiser Schnarchlaut zieht meine Aufmerksamkeit kurzfristig wieder auf Cid. Will ich wirklich mit diesem ungehobelten, unrasierten Grobian in einer eheähnlichen Gemeinschaft leben, und das auch noch in einer verschlafenen Kleinstadt mitten im Nirgendwo? Jeden Tag plumpe Annäherungsversuche und ordinärer, todlangweiliger Sex? Ich habe da meine Zweifel...

Über meine Gedanken habe ich Hojo für einen Moment völlig vergessen. Ein grober Fehler... Ich zucke zusammen, als sich eine knochige, eiskalte Hand in meinen Nacken legt. „Ich hab da noch was für dich, Vincie..."

Ein in rosafarbenes Glanzpapier gewickeltes Paket landet in meinem Schoß. Ich ahne angesichts von Hojos Drohung vorhin mehr als übles. Leider behalte ich auch wieder einmal recht: der Karton enthält ein Rüschenkleid. Es ist dem von Cloud nicht einmal unähnlich, präsentiert sich aber in einem brechreizinduzierenden Zartblau. „Wenn du glaubst, dass ich dieses Ding anziehe, bist du schief gewickelt!", knirsche ich, nur noch mühsam beherrscht.

Er lächelt beunruhigend euphorisch. „Ich bin sicher, Chaos wird da anderer Meinung sein", schnurrt er. „Er wird es bestimmt sehr amüsant finden, wenn du dieses wunderschöne Kleid morgen beim Tageslichtgehen trägst."

Eiskaltes Entsetzen erfüllt mich. „Nein...!", schreie ich, nahe am Nervenzusammenbruch, Chaos' dröhnendes Lachen in meinem Kopf.

Cid schnorchelt irritiert, dreht sich auf die andere Seite und schläft seelenruhig weiter. Dabei könnte ich ihn jetzt ausnahmsweise einmal sehr gut gebrauchen...

Mit einer heftigen Bewegung feuere ich den Rüschenfetzen in die hinterste Ecke – nicht, dass mir das etwas nutzen würde. Mit einem Mal ist der Gedanke an das öde Kaff und lebenslänglich (also SEIN Leben lang...) Cid geradezu unwiderstehlich...

Hojo schüttelt mild lächelnd den Kopf und tätschelt mir die Wange. „Na, na... wer wird denn gleich so gereizt reagieren? Steht mein Vincilein etwa unter Stress?"

Ich grolle und kämpfe gegen den ernsthaften Drang, ihn zu beißen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal Urlaub machen", grübelt er. „Lass uns mein Ferienhaus in Rocket Town einweihen!"

Ich fühle mich, als hätte er mir gerade hart in den Magen geschlagen. Gibt es denn keinen Ort auf ganz Gaea, an dem ich vor ihm sicher bin?

Er tätschelt mich noch ein letztes Mal. „Schlaf jetzt, Vincie. Wir wollen doch, dass du morgen fit bist!" Damit geht er, mir grinsend zuwinkend, hinaus, mich mit meiner Verzweiflung und dem schnarchenden Cid allein lassend. Ich beiße ins Kissen, um nicht laut zu wimmern. Es wird lange dauern, bis ich endlich einschlafen werde – und morgen wird der Wahnsinn weitergehen. Ich kann wohl nur darauf hoffen, dass diese Spinner irgendwann einmal sterben. Aber bei meinem Glück (und dem Gehalt von Jenova-Zellen in Hojos und Clouds Blut) wird das noch sehr lange dauern...

-Ende...?-


End file.
